


My Hero

by r4gz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, F/F, Femslash, POV First Person, Tumblr Prompt, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's my girlfriend, dumbass."-femslashpromptsdaily.....All Hail Skimmons ( / ")/</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

"...so, I was thinking." I heard this neanderthal of a man finally get to his point. "Would you like to come back to my place?" He asked me. I sighed, finally turning in my seat to look at him, taking in everything he was. From his bushy, yet clean, beard to his suit and tie. I saw that one of his eyebrows was cocked half way up, like he played this sort of game before. He seemed to ooze confidence. I bet he's never heard a woman tell him no before. Well, wasn't he in for a shock?

I sighed as I glared at him. "Right, look..." I started, but got stopped when he whistled. "British woman, nice." He said, his hand touching mine. I closed my eyes, wishing that my girlfriend would hurry up and finish whatever she was doing.

I yanked my hand away from his, "Look." I begin again, "You seem nice and all," insert my sarcastic nature here, "But i'm really not interested in the package that your selling." I told him, hoping the way I phrased it didn't go over his head. "Package? Selling?" He said, his face a mix of confusion and like he just farted.

Apparently it did go over his head.

Before I could slap my forehead in frustration, I heard a familiar chuckle from behind this stupid neanderthal.

I look behind him and smile as I see my girlfriend, Skye, glaring with murder at the man. She's dressed up, in what I can only describe, is her. Black skinny jeans hug her legs as they dip into combat boots. A light blue, button-down shirt hugs her upper body loosely. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. And, finally, there was an emerald tie wrapped around her neck. It looked like a three year old had tied it, but that's what gave it its charm.

The neanderthal noticed my gaze was behind him, and so he turned around and smiled when he saw my girlfriend. "And you are?" He asked, already forgetting about little old me.

I came around and got between them, glaring at this stupid man. "She's my girlfriend, dumbass!" I told him, hands on my hips. "Girlfriend?" He asked, still not seeing the bigger picture. I felt Skye's hands wrap around my waist as she kissed my neck. "Yes, dumbass." "Her. Girl. Friend ." She said, her voice going super slow. "Hence, she's not interested in the package your selling. So scram." She said, jerking her head over her shoulder.

I turned around, smiling at Skye all child like, when I heard the most stupidest thing I ever heard from behind me. I frowned as I turned around, "Say that again?" I asked, hoping for his sake he didn't say what I think he had said. "I said, i'm all for a..." He didn't get to finish, since my fist met his jaw. It caused me some pain, but it was so worth it.

I turned around, again, ready to enjoy a night with my girlfriend. "My hero." Skye whispers against my lips, and I just smile as we kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed =D
> 
> was told from Jemma's POV, just FYI
> 
> til next time
> 
> r4gz


End file.
